Wrecking ball
by Criticalskyz
Summary: The Winchester's had everyday normal lives until the demon took friends and families from them... Sometimes you find a little normalcy in the oddest places. Dean , Sam, run into old friends who have lost their way.
1. Chapter 1

Wrecking ball-

**A/N-**

**Sometimes the stars aren't always against you. Some time's soul, no matter whose or how many is destining to come together. Some times souls are thrown together to make a difference in the world good or bad. Sometimes people don't have a choice in where they are thrown together. The ones that met each other we call soul mates, we like to think that those are the lucky ones. Sometimes they are, it's the ones that never meet each other, the ones that drift through life that truly live life to the fullest looking for their soul mates. I'm one of the lucky people I've met mine, alas we have very separate lives, live in different states and don't get to see each other as much as we'd like. Some times I think I'd be better off not knowing who it is, but then when I get that e-mail- or do see him it makes it not so bad to know he is miles away.**

I know I tried to do a story like this before but went about it all wrong. So here is our well Eric's boys with a little of Mary's help maybe things will go right……

**6 months before Mary was killed in that awful fire.**

The smell of homemade apple pie wafted through the air. Mary knew it would only be a matter of time before her boys came into the kitchen looking to carve up her pie. John walked threw the door first, followed by a small little boy about 4 years old. His eyes all wide and hungrily searching for the item that was making his mouth water.

"I was wondering how long it would take you boys to smell my pie. But I'm inviting Patty Winters our new neighbor over and told her to bring her daughter Amber."

John gave a chuckle as he saw Dean's face drop at the mention of having to share his pie with some one else. John picked up the pouting boy and smiled as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Come on now Dean, how do you know you aren't going to like this little girl, she is the same age as you, and she has a puppy."

Dean's eyes grew very wide at the word puppy, then squirmed to get down and into his bedroom, to find something better to wear. John's laughter filled the house as he watched his son scamper from the kitchen.

"John, I wish you wouldn't tease him like that, besides you promised him a dog after we have this baby, remember" she scolded him as she rubbed her stomach.

That made his laughing stop awful fast. John looked at his watch and sighed he had to leave for work, he promised Caleb that he'd help him at the garage a few days a week until Caleb found some one else. John walked into Dean's room, pictures of Impala's all over the room, a football signed by Joe Montana, that John picked up at an auction house.

Dean was standing on a box so he could see the mirror on his dresser, when John walked into the room. Another smile was brought to his face as he watched quietly as Dean fixed his hair and smiled into the mirror.

" Hi I'm Dean."

"Hey, Dean" John boomed " I'm going to go work on the Impala at Caleb's garage, I want you to stay here and behave for your mother understand?"

Dean turned around and looked at him with those huge hazel eyes and nodded " Okay daddy, luv you bye" was what John got from his son. John went back into the kitchen where Mary was putting a pot of coffee on.

" I should be back by ten tonight, I think dean will behave if not call me and I'll come home ". Mary leaned closer to John as he kissed her cheek. He opened the fridge door grabbed a pop and left whistling a happy tune. Why shouldn't he be happy, he had almost the perfect life, he had a beautiful son, one baby on the way, a fabulous wife?

Mary turned around after feeling a small tug on her jeans. She looked down at her son; he was going to be a very handsome man on day.

"What honey?"

"Do I look nice mommy?" he asked her suddenly concerned on how he looked until the doorbell rang. " Too late now honey, come on go get the door" Dean raced around the corner almost taking out his head in the process. He grabbed the stool John had made for him so he could reach things like a big boy and opened the door.

A woman in a green sweater and jeans was standing there holding a little girl's hand. Dean's eyes widen at the sight of the little girl; she had so many freckles he didn't know where to start counting and big red curls in her hair. The little girl's mom bent down to talk to Dean, he noticed she had a big stomach to like his mommy's.

" You must be Dean. I'm Patty, is your mommy home?" the woman asked him.

"Mommy, Mommy." Dean yelled into the house. Mary appeared a moment later " Hi Patty come on in, Hi Amber I see you've met Dean, why don't you kids go play. Dean show Amber your collection." Dean beamed at the idea of showing someone else the pictures of the car he was going to drive one day.

Mary led Patty into the kitchen to talk and do what ever it was that women down in the kitchen, Dean wasn't really sure all they knew was that this new friend was the best. She played whatever games he wanted to play. By the time Amber left Dean's house he was completely smitten by her and visa versa.

A few weeks later Mary gave birth to Samuel Michael Winchester, Patty gave birth to Sydney Lisa Winters. Both Amber and Dean were in awe over each other's new addition to their families. He would go over there and stare at Amber's little sister and then she'd go over to Dean's house to help Mary with Sammy.

Things were perfect for a whole 6 months Dean, Amber played, went to school, and napped together while Patty, and Mary became a fast friend. John and Amber's father Dirk worked at the same garage, Caleb's for a few extra bucks. It seemed like life was going to be great. Sam was going to be six months old soon and so was Sydney.

Unfortunately things never go the way we want, The winters family moved one town over and Dean was heart broken. But Amber still came over to play when she could. Until one morning he woke up to hear his mommy crying in the kitchen, while talking on the phone to Patty Winters. After talking to Patty Mary walked over to John and told him what happened. John did what he could to comfort his wife. Dean sat in the hallway listening to be parents talk about the winter's family.

A week later Mary was going upstairs to check on her sons. John had put Dean to bed a few minutes ago. Mary went to Dean's room and kissed his little forehead thankful that her family was together and safe. Mary wasn't even going to check on Sam but a male shadow caught her attention.

" John?" she called out.

The shadow moved to face her "Shh" he whispered. Mary smiled as she walked out of the room. She fixed a light at the end of the hallway; she would have to get John to change the bulb in the morning. Mary descend down the stairs and saw the glow of the TV, she inched down farther and gasped when she saw John sitting in the lounge chair, if that was her husband then who was that in Sammy's room. Fear flooded her senses as she raced back up the stairs calling John's name the whole way up.

"Get away from my son!" she screamed at intruder. The shadow turned to reveal glowing eyes, Mary lunged for Sammy, and she found herself thrown against the wall, then pushed to the ceiling. She cried out as a burning sensation crossed her stomach.

John woke up a few moments later, he thought he had heard Mary calling out for him. John lumbered up the steps like a big bear. He smiled as he looked into Sammy's crib.

"Hey Sammy go to sleep" as John turned to leave, something red dripping onto Sammy's face. John looked up to see his beautiful wife pinned to the ceiling.

"Nooo Mary?"

Dean had heard his father's cries; he ran into the room and saw his mother on the ceiling as flames curled around her body. John grabbed Sam and placed him into Dean's arms" Go son, take Sam outside and don't look back, go Dean" the little boy had a vise gripe on his brother as he ran out of the house only to be hoisted up in his father's arms.

All Dean could remember was staring at the house wondering if that was how Amber felt when her house went up in smoke. Dean looked down at his brother and held his ting fingers. In his hands, then looked up at his father who stared blankly into the fire as the house burned.

Days later John had called Patty to tell her what had happened to Mary, he told her the boys were okay and that they were staying with grandparents right now, but he wanted to talk to Patty about what really happened since her husband died just a week prior to this happening. He thought maybe Mary wasn't telling the whole truth. Patty agree to sit down and talk to him, she did see what happened and thought John did too.

An hour later John was making coffee in his tiny apartment kitchen. After thew fire John received pretty good pay off from the insurance company, plus Mary's life insurance plan. John handed the coffee mug over to a shaken Patty.

" I'm not sure where you want me to start? I thought I was dreaming at first I thought that it wasn't actually happening. I thought … I don't know what I thought."

John placed a comforting hand on Patty's arm. He knew how she felt, first her husband and then Mary, but John had a feeling it wasn't after her husband.

" Just tell me what happened, you saw it didn't you it was after you and Dirk got in the way."

" I went to check on Sydney I just put Amber to bed. I heard a noise coming from Syn's room and walked in there was a man standing over the crib, he reached into the crib and picked her up. I knew it couldn't be Dirk he was at Caleb's working on the truck. I screamed and next thing I knew Dirk was there with a gun, he shot the man, he placed Syn down on the floor and grabbed me, throwing me against the wall. Dirk shot it again, next thing I know Dirk grabbed Syn and me told me to get Amber and get out of the house. The only thing was I didn't have Amber. I ran out of the house with Syn I heard, then Amber screaming for Dirk. I placed Syn in her car seat and ran back into the house, in the living room Dirk was pinned to the ceiling bleeding, and the ceiling burst into flames. I grabbed Amber and ran. John I didn't know what to do."

The tears falling from her eyes tugged at his heart a little. Hew knew it was hard for Patty, she told Mary her kids were fine, but Amber, had fallen very sick a week later. John knew because he wants to the hospital to see why Patty went there every day. Amber had fallen and cut she in the house, now the cut was infected and was making the little girl's bodywork harder to get well.

" I know about Amber, I know that you go see her every day. I told Dean she was ill. Patty how ill is she?"

The woman looked at John and broke down; she placed her mug on the table and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them.

" She isn't getting better John, her fever is as high as it can go without killing her, I don't know what happened. She was okay and one day she just collapsed. Sydney knows something is wrong. None of the doctors know what is wrong. She's a little girl John a little 5 year old girl."

John sat next to her and spoke softly to that he'd go see Amber tomorrow and then call a friend of his to see what she could do. Patty finally calmed down enough to thank John and told him she'd call him soon.

AS fate would have it John found some thing to bring down Amber's fever but at the hospital he saw a mark on her arm, a symbol of some sort. After talking to Missouri he told Patty that Amber had been chosen for some thing. Patty did not handle that well at all and told John that all this talk of Demons ghosts and monster was a bunch of crap. John had Missouri talk to the woman and a week later Patty Amber and Sydney moved to upstate New York. John then began the training of his oldest boy, while Sammy watched from his car seat. John tried to keep Dean's mind from going back to the red hair girl that if living a normal life Dean might of married.

Sometimes when Dean played with Sam, he wished that he could just forget what the Demon did and just chalks it up to a fire that killed his wife. Then he'd stop and wonder how many other families that the demon killed because he wanted what ever he wanted from children. Then that would make him train Dean even harder. He loved his sons, they were his sunshine on a cloudy had, but first things first the Demon had to be found and destroyed. He smiled as he saw Dean sleeping on he couch with Sam laying next to him, Dean's arm draped over the baby's body in a protective manor, yes Dean was no problems but getting Sammy to fall into line might be more challenging. John didn't want to think about that right now he just wanted to make sure they were safe before he went to bed.

" Good night Daddy, I love you." Dean mumbled in his sleep. Those small, tiny words meant the world to John.

All right I'm a big girl you can lay it on me. It was just something that entered my mind. I had a few more but they will just have to stay there until I get one finished. I'll go through my stories and weed them out.

Press me (review button) please!


	2. Chapter 2

Wrecking ball -2

**A/N- Some things happen that is way out of our control, I should know, some times they are good things. But nine times out of ten they are not good things. Some times the bad out weighs the good but if we couldn't handle it, we'd just give up. I've had a many bad things in my life but the sun keeps rising and I'm here to witness it so I get up every morning and keep going.**

Disclaimer - I do not own anything having to do with SP only Eric has that pleasure but I did have an Impala, which I start to miss. I only have Patty, Amber, and Syn, but not for long.

**10 years later**

Amber stood wide-eyed as Dean Winchester was telling her the biggest lie she had ever heard. She had no problem telling him so.

"Nuh uh Dean, you know that is a stinking lie, Syn and Sam even know that was a lie". Dean glared at the girl with long red girls; she made him so mad some times.

" What do you know Amber, you were marked by the Demon and my dad has taken you on hunts with us, how do I know you don't work for the demon" he added snippy. Amber balled up her and punched him in the nose. Sam and Syn only stood in awe as they both knew Patty would punish Amber for popping Dean but John would be down right angry with Dean.

"Ow " Dean cried out as blood trickled from his nose.

Amber's eyes widened as she heard her mother's voice coming closer. Amber ran into their house, past John and into her room. She threw herself onto the bed and cried until she heard some one knock on her door.

Outside Patty had come closer to the kids to see Dean's nose bleeding and Sam asking Dean if he was all right. Sydney ran over to her mother begging her not to be mad at Amber.

"It's okay Sydney, why would I be mad at Amber honey?" then she saw Dean's nose and Sam standing next to him looking very guilty about something." Sam, come here for a minute, did you see what happened?"

Sam nodded and stepped closer to his brother protective stance" It was Amber's fault Mrs. Winters she punched me, you know those girl hormones and all" Dean tried.

'Dean, go get yourself cleaned up, Sam and Syd go play until dinner and don't be late, Sam you know how your father gets ". The small kids looked at her and nodded, but a second later ran over to the play ground across the street.

Patty shook her head as she walked back towards the house. John had called to say he had a job up in Eden NY a nasty spirit, a disgruntled farmer with a pitch fork fetish. Patty told John he could stay at her house. The kids knew how to behave; the thing was some times they didn't. Patty always thought after Amber's illness she had changed a little bit. Patty took her girls out hunting the lighter stuff, nothing like John and his boys hunted. Patty wanted some normalcy in her girl's life although Sydney was a little more eager to kill things than Amber. Patty walked slowly back to the house, knowing john wasn't going to be too happy with Dean, she was sure he had said something horrible to Amber for her to punch him in the face.

John sat upstairs with a distraught 14-year-old girl. Amber still hadn't told John what Dean said to upset her enough to punch his son.

"Amber you can tell me I'll take care of Dean " he told the teenager as he rubbed her back.

"Amber sat up from her bed and stared at John, she knew that John could be a tough dad when he wanted and she didn't want to get Dean in too much trouble. But then the words haunted her and they just flowed from her mouth.

"Dean said I was marked by the Demon and that I was working for it." Her bottom lips started to quiver as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She flopped into John's arms holding onto him for dear life.

"Amber, honey listen to me. You, you are not working for the demon I can promise you that, and being marked by it only made you very sick and Dean was very worried about you. He just doesn't think before he opens his mouth. "

Amber let go of John and stared up at her ceiling. John patted her hand and went looking for his eldest son. He couldn't believe Dean would be so nasty towards Amber. Amber was having a hard time being a hunter after her being sick for so long. Sydney was acting more like Dean, Amber, was more like Sammy wanting that normal life.

John walked passed the bathroom and he saw Dean leaning into the sink. John stopped in the doorway and glared at his son "I want to talk to you when you are done in there." He saw his son jump at his father's gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Dean answered as he hung his head down. He knew he was going to get some kind of punishment. He knew he shouldn't of said anything like he did to Amber, he didn't think she would get all out of control and punch him how was he going to play it off like nothing happened in school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they sat at the dinner table, Dean was sporting a black and blue nose, usually he sat next to Amber, but this time he didn't he sat next to his father. John still hadn't said anything to Dean; he was wondering what kind of punishment he should inflict on his son for saying what he did.

"Mom can Sam and I go play some more at the play ground?" Syn asked not wanting to be in the house when the other shoes dropped.

"No honey, I want to address what happened today with Dean and Amber, so stick around the house please." she told the pair as they left the table.

"Samuel, clear your plate, you know better." The little boy stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother before doing what his father asked. John let out a sigh; Sam was getting m ore like Amber every day.

Sam raced Syd into the living room so Patty and John could talk to Amber and Dean. " Okay guys I think you both know what is coming right?" John asked in the calmest voice he could.

" Yes sir" they answered in unison.

Patty wasn't going to say anything until John was done talking. Although it was hard not to smile at the bruised nose of his son.

" Dean, why did you say what you did to Amber, that was completely uncalled for and should have never come out of your mouth. I don't know what this was all about but I might have to send the two of you up to Uncle Bobby's for the weekend, just so the two of you get along. The little games you two plays were all in good fun, but Dean what you said to her was just plan wrong. And you punching Dean in the nose wrong as well. I want you two to apologize to each other and I'll let it slide this time but I swear if this happens again its to Bobby's for both of you".

Dean's face turned beet red, as he looked at Amber "I'm sorry for saying what I did, it was wrong."

Amber looked at Dean, but she wasn't sorry she had punched him and she told him. "I'm not sorry that I flattened your nose, I think you are a horrible boy who has no heart." she yelled at him before she bolted up the stairs.

Dean looked at Patty, who gave him a sad smile "I am sorry Dean, I'll go talk to her and see what the problem is." John had let Dean go play with Sam and Sydney. He wondered what was wrong with his friend. All he said was she was working for the demon and he was joking when he told her that.

By the time Sam and Sydney were called in to go to bed Amber had made up her mind. She didn't want this life anymore. She played nice for a few more days and then she made her get away. Amber winters were going to run away. Too bad for her John Winchester was a light sleeper when he wanted to be. Amber only made it to the front steps when John grabbed the back of her jacket and stopped her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I'd expect this from Dean and I'd know where he was going, not that I'd let him."

Amber stopped dead in her tracks and looked at John, Crap_ she'd been caught._ " I don't want to do this anymore" she waved her hands at him " I'm fourteen years old, I should be worrying about home coming dances and boys and fashions, now vampires, ghosts and demons. I want to be a normal little girl. Sydney shouldn't have to be home schooled; we should have a normal life, a dog, and friends. I should have a dad." Her last request came out as a small sob.

John pulled her hand until she was sitting on his lap" Amber, I know how you feel because Sam begs me all the time, but it is some thing I have to do, you don't I'll talk to your mom in the morning, I think you girls should have normal lives too. " John pulled her into a hug and wondered if Mary would have lived if they would have had anymore children.

The next morning John stayed true to his word on talking to Patty for her girls. Patty agreed with him, that the girls should have normal everyday lives, but Patty didn't want to give up the hunting. John talked her out of it, it took all afternoon, but John convinced her that it wasn't right for her or her daughters.

John took Dean and Sam's out to Bobby's for the weekend and to tell the boys Patty and the girls were not going hunting with them anymore. Both understood, but Sam sat there silently jealous of the girls, while Dean thought it was great, that now he'd have his brother and dad all to himself again. He was a little sad not to be able to say good bye to them.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Patty was trying to comfort a saddened Sydney while Amber was thinking of where they should live. Patty promised to move whereever they wanted too. So far Montana and California was looking good to them. Patty had to take Sydney to the doctor's office and told Amber she could either stay or go with. Amber opted to stay; saying that she knew the rules and that she wouldn't for get them. Patty left thinking that her daughter was going to be nice and safe.

She wanted nothing more than to make sure that monster got what it had coming, but she was sure John could handle it. She had to make sure that she raised her girls the way any little girls deserved to be raised. She said good bye to Amber told her to try and keep the phone bill down to a normal bill and that she'd be back later on.

Amber watched the truck pulled out of the driveway before she went over to the computer and flipped it on. It wasn't long until a knocking on the front door interrupted her free time. Amber walked over to the door and instantly she was taken back to the day her father died. The Demon smiled at the young woman, who knew immediately who he was. She tried to slam the door closed and ran for the salt. The door slammed back open and he laughed when he saw her reach for the salt, with a wave of his hand the girl was slammed against the wall.

I'm leaving it like this…


	3. Chapter 3

Wrecking ball-3

I'm glad one person enjoyed my story so far -----I'm kidding. I know I said no more but I bought a new computer game and will be playing that all Sat for the most part.

Disclaimer- I keep forgetting about these but I don't own super natural, just the talent to get these ideas. Eric if you want to you can use any of them.

Amber's breathing quickened as the Demon walked closer to her. Suddenly she wished John and his boys would have been there. The Demon walked closer to the young girl and smiled at her. She was the one he wanted he had been going after the wrong winters for the longest time. In all the other children, such as the Winchesters it was always the youngest that had odd powers but not this time. Her power was radiating off of her in waves; she had no clue that she even had the power. This would be easier than he thought.

" You know, you have given a lot of grief over the years little girl. I've been searching all over for your sister only to find out she is nothing more than an empty shell of human. You are the one who has been harboring the power. Just like that tall lanky Winchester kid. After you he is next."

Amber wasn't sure what this thing was saying to her, but her ears picked up the sound of the truck pulling into the driveway. Her mother and sister came back for some reason, she couldn't let them in here, she couldn't let the rest of her family be killed because of her.

" What do you want from me?" she hissed at the demon.

The Demon had heard the truck as well and an evil smile along with yellow glowing eyes, " You want me to spare you mother and sister don't you."

Amber couldn't help it she nodded " Yes, take me, kill me do what ever you need to do with me just leave them alone, they don't hunt anymore. I swear."

" You'll come with me willingly if I let you family live? That is an interesting plan you have? "

Amber heard her mother and sister walk up the steps, the demon released his hold on her, she dropped to the ground, falling on her foot the wrong way, she cried out in pain. The demon crossed the room and grabbed her arm, yanked her up and vanished into thin air. They really hadn't gone anywhere, just invisible. The Demon looked down at the girl and then up at her mother.

Patty had told Amber to stay in the house and now she was gone. Patty looked in the direction of Amber and the demon; she walked closer feeling an odd sensation washing over her. Her attention went to her younger daughter coming into the room.

" Sydney, go back to the truck, go back to the truck right now and don't leave it.'

" Tsk, tsk, we can't have her alerting the press now can we?" he lifted his hand, threw Patty against the ceiling made quick work of her as the flames surrounded her, Amber screamed for her mother as she tried desperately to get away from the demon. The Demon let out another evil laugh as Amber scrambled under her mother; she could hear her sisters screaming out side, for her mother. Amber stood up and ran for the door, the Demon grabbed the back of her head slammed it into the wall and let go as Amber slumped down.

" Do that again and I will kill your sister."

Amber looked at the demon with pure hate, making it even happier that it was. He grabbed Amber once more and pulled her it him then just vanished back into his world, he had a lot to do if he was going to steal her power.

Outside a little eight-year-old sat in horror thinking her sister and mother was both deads. She lifted up the cell phone up in her hands and stared at it. She dialed 911 told the operator that her mother went back into the house for something and the house blew up. The operator asked her if she had any other family, m that she did, but right now she had to call John. She was sure for a minute she saw her sister with the demon.

"John, John it's Sydney something terrible has happened, I think the demon just killed Amber and mommy, please, please call me back when you get this."

It didn't seem real, the whole thing it happened to fast for Sydney, one minute her life was good, her sister and mother were alive and fighting about some thing, next thing she knows her mother was screaming for her to get out of the house.

A siren in the back ground got her attention, suddenly making it all too real for her, she almost thought something was wrong with her, she hadn't cried, but when the police woman walked up to her to ask her a few questions, the tears flowed down. The police woman told her that they had called her aunt and uncle, Gina and Tony, she liked them. Plus Gina was Patty's younger sister so a loving home was waiting for her; she wouldn't be placed in a home.

A fire fighter walked over next and bent down " Honey, are you sure there were two people in there, we only found one person". Sydney looked at the man she thought she was going to throw up…. She ran a few steps and yep threw up the morning contents of the day. She wasn't sure whom, but some one wrapped her in a big blanket, trying to shield her from the charred form of her mother. Her mother, not Amber, where the hell was Amber had she gotten out? If she did, Amber would have shown herself by now. Sydney shivered, giving the officer the wrong impression.

" Take her to the station, honey did you call any one to come get you for now?"

Syd nodded "My Uncle John and his sons, Dean and Sammy. I'm waiting for them to call me back." The officer smiled at the young girl, for an 8-year-old her reaction was that of an adult. She wondered if maybe she saw more that what she claimed, but right now was not the time to ask her that. The woman police officer motioned for another one to take Sydney to the station while they tried to shift through the rubble.

" Damn it, damn it, damn it, mother of God " was the put burst coming from inside the log cabin, scaring Sammy and Dean a little.

They heard the slamming of walls, chairs, and anything else that John could get his hands on. John had been driving through N.C. on the way to Tampa bay for a short little vacation for the boys; he wasn't willing to give the boys a rest when they deserved it, contrary to what some hunters thought of John. John had taken a break from Driving and stopped to see his sister Lisa; she was Lisa always there for John until she was thrown out of his family's life. She claimed to of had a dream of Mary's death and John's family told her to leave. He hadn't seen her in a bout two years but Lisa told him he was always welcome. Now she wrote children's story's fun, stories with monsters and witches things for the kids to not be so scared of.

John finally had walked outside and sat down looking like he just lost the war and not a battle, his face pale and shadowed, his eyes sadder than a bloodhounds eyes, something had definitely happened. Something bad and to some one they knew. Dean stood next to Sammy really not sure if he should go comfort his father. John could sense his son's eyes one him and decided he had to tell them now instead of on the way to NY. Other wise Sammy would be crying all the way there.

" Boys, come here a minute". John watched as neither one took a step, they seemed a little concerned.

" It's okay, I have to talk to you about something."

Dean grabbed his brother's hand and walked towards their father. Sammy wrenched free from Dean's gripe and ran over to the steps, sat on the step below John's placing his head in his knee, Dean crept up and John patted the step next to him. Dean sat down and looked at his father waiting for the worst.

" Boys, I received a call from Sydney Winters, remember her Patty's daughter " he waited until they both nodded." There has been an accident, Patty is dead, and Amber is missing. She thinks it was the demon, we have to go back to NY until Gina and Tony come to pick her up. We are going to the funeral also I want the two of you on your best behavior understand?"

Again they both nodded but Sam started to cry Dean held it in John knew he would but Sammy had the right idea this time to let it out. Patty was their friend and Amber was missing maybe taken by the demon. John was going to leave in the morning to head back to NY. It should only take 12 hours, he'd rent a house there until Gina, and Tony got their then leave.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Amber opened her eyes, she was sitting on a pretty plush chair, the room was dark, but she could see another person sitting there, another girl about 17 years old short dark black hair, blue eyes and she was looking right at Amber. Amber pulled herself up into the chair trying not to panic, since she was no longer in her dimension. The girl cocked her head looking at Amber before she spoke.

" You are a difficult one to crack. Your power is locked so deep inside you forcing it out had killed five demons. Dad doesn't know what to do with you. I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Riccki Sullivan, and well this body is Riccki Sullivan. My name is actually Lokis. I'm a daughter of the evil bastard that brought you here. I have to say I'm a little surprised that you went willingly with my father, most don't and they end up crispy."

Amber stood up made quick movement over to the girl and punched her, sending her backwards but not knocking her over. The demon -girl didn't try to get her back; she just licked the blood off of her lips and went back to the chair. She glared at Amber for a moment and went back to her cheerful self.

' Maybe you'd be willing to switch to our side, you do have a mean left hook. Anyway you won't be going any place for a while and um year here and year in your world are very different so enjoy it if you get to go back, because I hear daddy has special plans for you."

" Lokis!" a voice boomed.

She lifted her head up her eyes went dark then wide, she knew her father would get pissed if she kept talking so she just left the room. Leaving a very confused girl sitting in the brightly colored room. Amber looked around the room a little more; there was a picture of her sister and mother. There was a trophy on the wall for horseback riding. She looked at the wall and a window appeared, she suddenly got that sinking feeling when you know things just went from bad to worse very quickly.

Her mind went to the Winchesters, John and his boys, she wondered if they went to get Sydney or if Gina and Tony took her in. Amber knew John wouldn't take on another child. He would make sure her sister was safe, then he would go and take his boys, to go back and hunt things. A small noise got her attention, she turned around, and there on her bed was a cat, a big orange tabby cat. It sat down and stared at her. It's tail twitched at her, then another voice caught her by surprise.

" That is a real cat, he'll try to make you as comfortable as he can until he is done with you. I have two dogs; he is still trying to get me to except I'm his evil spawn. "

" And you haven't yet?"

' No I have I just don't help him with anything. See Amber the harder you make it for him the more he tries to get what he wants, he'll kill our parents but it's the kids he won't harm, especially if you have been marked, like you have. Has he come to you yet to make a deal?"

" No not yet, wait what kind of deal?"

" He makes deals, with a few saying they can have their lives back as long as they forget all about their power, most of the power can harm him, and the kids usually saw yes. They go back to their lives, live a very long time, mean while the bastard goes on killing sprees and they never remember what is doing the entire killing. Okay I have to go, enjoy your stay here I'll be back. Oh you might want to name that cat too."

The cat sat there looking at her until she walked over and sat down on the bed, then the tabby got up, yawned walked over to her and bumped her with its head. Amber flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was almost like it she was in a trance staring at it; she kept waiting to see her mother pinned to it again, to smell the burning flesh. She sat up and looked on the side of the bed, there was a garbage can, she threw up into, and she tried to catch her breath. This was her fault; if she would have just gave the demon what he wanted none of this would happen.

She looked up at the mirror, ran over to it and punched it, the mirror shattered all over the floor, she sifted though the broken glass and found a nice sharp piece. She drew it quickly over her wrist, then the other one; it was worth a shot. She wasn't going to stay here forever, and she couldn't let the demon get whatever he wanted from her, she was going to take it with her.

Amber watched as her blood leaked out of her in spurts then trickled down both arms. She was so sure that this was the end until she felt arms lift her up and place her on a hard surface. She heard the demon voice amused in her ear.

" I was waiting to see how long it would take you to try this, I'm glad you haven't disappointed me, so I'm guessing you want to make a deal."

Amber's eyes grew heavy with the lack of blood in her system, but she had gotten out a "Yes" the demon smiled as she was wheeled away until he could get what he wanted or until he could erase her memory or him and replace some memories with his own.

The orange cat paced back and forth eagerly waiting for his mater to come back. The demon walked over to the cat and stroked its fur; he had a soft side for animal's maybe because they were smarter than people were. Lokis walked up behind her father.

" Sir I'm not sure we can extract the power you might have to give her a new life, but I wouldn't delete the Winchesters or her sister from it. If she sees them they will know something is wrong if she doesn't remember them. Maybe every time they want to talk about it, make her avoid it. Make her like the oldest Winchester, caring but unwilling to open up to people."

" Try to extract it first, report to me and I'll tell you what to fill this pretty little mind with, where is Nikoli, I may send him with her " he looked at his daughter who only shrugged, she didn't like the human who was created by her father so she really didn't care where he was.

" Find him and send him to me. Now!" Lokis left to find her brother as her father thought up of a history for his new prisoner. Just he thought causing the living sister and Winchesters more pain made him feel a little better that day.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The kitchen was quiet except for the hum of the refrigerator. It was a somewhat comforting noise; it was better than the silence in the kitchen. Sydney sat there with John and her aunt and uncle; it was like a knife was being driven deep into her chest. John had just told her, that the Supernatural searches for her sister had been called off. Which either meant she was dead, or dead? They had been searching for 6 months, there wasn't much more that they could do, except go ahead with a missing person's report. They had done that originally. Then dropped it because the police had received a call from "Amber" saying that she was fine and living in Arizona with her new boyfriend. The whole thing was crazy; she just turned 16 she was a minor but yet the police said that she did say his parents lived there too. Maybe her sister just didn't want to tall to her.

" Syd, I'm sorry there isn't anything more me or my boys can do. We will keep you posted, there are a few seers left that are willing to help, but legally you have to stay with Gina and Tony now."

John hated the thought of Sydney really thinking her sister hated her enough to fake her own death. John wanted nothing more than for Amber to reappear and or a body found, maybe he should of just cleaned this up quietly and taken Sydney with him and the boys. They al knew that was not going to happen though.

John told the boys to say goodbye to Syn and that he'd make sure to check up on her once in a while. Dean and Sam did give their heart felt good byes, John bent down to be eye level with her "I promise you Sydney thing will be fine, you have my number if you need me. I'll call every month to check on you okay?" she nodded then went over to hug the older man.

"Be careful John."

John nodded at her then lead his own boys out the door over to the Impala and down the road. Syn looked over at her Aunt and uncle; she sighed as she went over to hug them. Maybe things would be okay for once.

Maybe a little more but I is jumping to last year-, which is an 11-year jump, but John is alive …


	4. Chapter 4

Wrecking ball-4

Well this is it for a while , I have to write an original story for school, so if any one wants to be my test subject please let me know . That would make my life a lot easier.

Disclaimer- Well I figured I forgot the one for the first chapter so now I have to cover my ass I don't own SP just maybe Sydney and Amber.

Since this has jumped ahead, Sam is at school along with Sydney but she is working not going to school, pre say. Before Dean came to get Sam. This will jump again to the almost present then the now, with the heartbroken Sam and the darkened Dean. Yes, Sam knows Sydney is in the area, hey stayed friends and dated a little before Jess.

A familiar shape came towards her and right now she did not want to talk to him two more months and it would be 12 years that Amber had been gone. Not dead gone, not in their world. Sydney wondered what she would look like now. She did have that unearthly fiery red hair. Dean use to tease her and say her hair was on fire. She had gotten a call from Missouri saying one of her students a very powerful seer had known Amber was alive but not here. She was still kept with the demon. Dean had stopped talking about her all together. When Sydney asked him one day before she left for Cali.

"Sydney, there isn't any good reason to keep looking chances are she is dead, the demon wouldn't keep her alive and kill Patty".

Sydney had beaten Dean but good screaming at him that Amber was still alive not to say crap like that.

As Sam got closer, he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. He had been dating Sydney for a little bit, but they started to drift closer to the friendship again. He kissed her cheek as he sat on the step next to her. She smiled at he nudged her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Just sitting here thinking, wishing for there to be a way to bring Amber back, wondering if my mom and dad are keeping her safe. Thinking how unfair this whole thing is, I mean wasn't it going after younger children and then decided not me but my sister was important."

"Syn, come on you can't keep this up, Missouri will let us know if some thing bad happens to her, and so far nothing has. You can't keep wishing it was you and not her it isn't healthy."

"Sam, I can't do this anymore I can't keep up this whole front, in front of you. WE both know how this is going to end; one of us will die because of the other. I am not stupid the demon is not happy with her it wants you or Dean, and the more we stay together, the more danger we are in. I was going to tell you tonight. I love you and I always have since I was 8yearsold but I'm moving to Denver . I got a good job with horses and well snow." She chuckled as she said the word. Dean and Sam hated it when they were kids always pestering John to go south for jobs.

"Syn, you don't have to leave. We will be fine I promise ".

"Sam". Using that tone when she was serious. "Just think you will have somewhere to visit."

The two of them sat there for a few more minutes until Sam helped him up, they went back to the apartment they shared, Sam helped her pack her things and spent the early evening into the late night together on the couch. Kissing, licking, panting and touching. Sydney watched as Sam fell asleep, she stroked his hair with her fingertips; she was going to miss him, miss him a lot. Nevertheless, leaving was the only way she could keep him save.

In the morning Syn called John and told him she was moving to Denver that if he needed anything to let her know, and she would call him when she got to Denver. John tried to talk her out of it as well, saying Sam needed her, but she once more tried to explain why she could not stay with Sam. John said he understood then told her he was leaving on a hunt by himself. To call Dean if she needed anything from now on. Syn thanked John and said goodbye.

Her next task was to say goodbye to Sam with out crying. Three hours later, she was on her way to Denver. Three hours later Sam looking lost and dejected met Jessica Miller.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Amber sat quietly in front of the Demon council. She was not sure how long she had been there. Her only saving grace was Nikoli, he had been the only one to explain what was going to happen to her, he was the one who talked the big guy into letting her go. She was not sure how long she had been gone, she didn't know anything except the Winchesters were still alive and making this Demon even more pissed, but the fact was they might be old me by now.

Two shadows walked over to her and motioned for Nikoli to lift her up, she was not as strong as she once was; most of her was a curvier person, her muscles that she was so proud of, her muscles that she teased Dean about. She was not bad looking as long as she kept her haircut short.

She felt Nikoli helping her out of her chair , as the Demon got closer " Amber since your power is unwilling to come out with force , which first of al I'm very surprised you have with stood the pain our equipment has given you. I am going to bind the power until the day you die, you will not remember being here, you will not remember how your m other died, we will supply they information to you. You will however remember everything else and since it is you who doesn't want to hunt anymore you won't I'm pushing that memory as far as possible, however you will keep the knowledge that you use to hunt."

That was all the demon had said before to more demons grabbed her from Nikoli and led her away. Nikoli turn to face his father "What am I suppose to do?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

' you will go with her, be the loving boyfriend , I'm going to plant her in Ohio they'll come to her. Nikoli nodded as he walked away.

REVIEW!


End file.
